


Fond Memories

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fond Memories

Title: Fond Memories  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's challenge: #195: King's Cross and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #75: These are a few of my favorite things.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Mild DH spoilers  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fond Memories

~

Severus watched Harry approach.

“I didn't expect to see you today,” Harry said.

“Where else would I be?” Severus asked, rising fluidly to his feet. “King’s Cross holds fond memories for me.”

“Even before last year?” Harry asked, stepping closer.

“Perhaps not,” Severus allowed, relaxing into Harry’s embrace.

“You surprised me then, too,” Harry said. “I couldn't believe you returned, alive, after nineteen years.”

Severus glanced over Harry's head, straight into Ginny's angry face. She scowled, then spun, walking away.

“One of my favorite things,” Severus murmured into Harry's hair.

“What?”

Severus smiled as he led Harry away. “Surprising you.”

~


End file.
